Harry Potter and the Cilicis School
by amberteal
Summary: AU.Hogwarts is no longer safe for Harry and his friends. How will the Gryffindor trio fare at a school where stones are the key to everything?
1. Unfortunate letters

**Harry Potter and the Cilicis School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, please read and review, all comments/feedback will be appreciated. Thank you! (note this chapter has been revised) **

The summer weather in Little Whinging was unnaturally cool, and the constant sound of rain hitting a small closed window did nothing to improve the raven haired boy's mood. The teen, who's emerald green eyes were staring unfocused at the low ceiling of a dimly lit bedroom, was none other then Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

The days following his arrival at the Dursley's house, Harry stayed out of his relatives' way by spending time alone in his room. Unlike many people, he had found that his time was occupied fairly well by contemplating the nightmarish prophesy he had heard only weeks before, and thinking about his late godfather Sirius Black. Although he still missed Sirius, Harry knew that he needed to get over his godfather's death so he could move on with his life and fulfill Sybil Trelawney's prophecy.

Harry's musings were abruptly interrupted when he heard the low chime of the chipped green alarm clock on his desk. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, he was surprised to see it read 12:00 am, a slow smile formed on the boy's face as he realized it was July 31st, his 16th birthday.

As if the clock's quite alarm had been a signal, 5 owls and a bright red parrot arrived at Harry's small window. Harry hurriedly opened the window to let the wet birds in, he was surprised at the pang of happiness he felt as he saw that Hedwig, Errol and Pig among the mass of feathered animals clustered on the floor. Hedwig stared at Harry with her large amber eyes, and held out her leg so he could open his post. After feeding and collecting parcels and letters from the other birds, Harry lay down on his bed to begin opening his mail.

Harry's first gift was from Hermione, she had gotten him a full set of Defensive Magic encyclopedias. Harry quickly wrote a thank you note to his friend, though he secretly felt bad for Hedwig who had to carry the heavy present. From the Weasleys, he received a variety of homemade goods as well as a basket of chocolate frogs from Ron. Remus had sent Harry a miniature snitch that was created for seekers who wanted to be able to practice their quidditch skills at any given time. Lastly, he cautiously approached the alarmingly red parrot, and untied the small package and letter from its leg. After reading the lime green scroll of parchment, Harry had to stop himself from laughing out loud, (after all the Dursleys were asleep) Fred and George had outdone themselves this time! The infamous Weasley twins had finally opened up their joke shop 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' and were using exotic birds to deliver their products. Harry decided that it would probably be safer if he opened the twins' present when the Dursleys weren't around to witness the result.

Just as Harry was about to try to attempt sleep, he noticed a rather larger envelope resting on his night side table. Cautiously, he opened the mysterious envelope and was relieved to see Professor Dumbledore's familiar loopy script.

_Dear Harry, _

_Recent events have led the members of The Order to believe that Hogwarts is no longer a safe location for you to reside during the school year. There has been a significant increase in Death eater activity in the last month. I'm sorry to deliver this unfortunate news, but it has been decided that Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and yourself shall be attending another wizarding school for the duration of your sixth year. In writing I can not give you much information , but I can tell you that the school location is safe, and will an excellent educational opportunity. I shall be seeing you soon; this letter is a portkey that should activate at 10:30 am sharp. _

_Yours truly, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry slowly re-read the letter, after a minute of staring at the now crumpled parchment, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He could not believe what had just happened, he had gone from happily opening his friends' birthday gifts to finding out that he would not be attending Hogwarts as a sixth year student. 'Well, at least Snape will finally be rid of me,' he thought bitterly.

Number 4 Privet drive was never a home in Harry's mind. Hogwarts was one of the only places he felt safe, but now he would be giving up the only real home he had ever had.


	2. Arrival at Number 12

**Arrival at Number 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters :( **

**A/N: Hi, I would really appreciate any reviews! Here is the second chapter…what do you think of the story so far?**

When the first rays of sun began to penetrate the flimsy curtains of the smallest window on Privet drive, Harry began to wake. Tiredly, Harry stretched and began to make his way downstairs when a crumpled piece of parchment caught his eye. After a moment, Harry realized that the events of the past night had not been one of his frequent nightmares or visions from Voldemort; he truly was no longer attending Hogwarts.

With a sigh of defeat, Harry began to pack his belongings into his school trunk; after all, he could probably convince Professor Dumbledore to work out another schooling arrangement. When he was satisfied he had packed everything of importance, he made his way to the bathroom to wash-up and get dressed.

After pulling on an oversized grey sweater, and a faded pair of baggy jeans, Harry glanced at his chipping green alarm clock, grabbed the headmaster's letter, and waited for the familiar tug of the portkey.

After a few dizzying moments, Harry landed on the now clean wooden floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Slowly, he stood up and took in his surroundings. The once dusty furniture of the Black family's previous home stood straight and shiny, and the house was no longer dark and depressing since the walls had been treated to a fresh coat of paint. With a final glance around the transformed house, Harry decided that Sirius would have been happy with the change of decor.

Just when Harry was about to search for the house's inhabitants, Professor Dumbledore entered through a thick wooden door on the opposite side of the room. Only weeks before, Harry had destroyed some of Dumbledore's personal possessions, so he felt quite awkward around the headmaster. After gallantly crossing the room in sweeping purple robes, Dumbledore stopped in front of Harry and put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Professor," Harry said quietly.

"We shall let the past be forgotten, as today is a special occasion if I am correct," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling merrily behind the lenses of his half moon glasses.

"Professor, I want to apologize-"

"There is no need for apology; the events that recently took place in my office will not be mentioned again."

"Sir, am I really not going back to Hogwarts?"

"Harry, there is a time and place to discuss this, right now your friends are waiting for you upstairs, we can talk about this tomorrow." A smile formed on Dumbledore's timeworn face as he tenderly lifted a small package out of one of the large pockets in his robes. " Happy sixteenth birthday Harry," said Dumbledore warmly," you can open this present tomorrow when I tell you, as I'm sure your friends are very anxious to see you."

"Yes, thank you professor." Said Harry gratefully, he had no desire to discuss the Headmaster's current plans.

"Oh, and Harry, before you leave, your friends are aware that they are no longer attending Hogwarts"

With that said, Harry hurriedly left the room to find Ron and Hermione, he was so eager to see his friends, he did not even notice the faint green light emitting from Dumbledore's gift.

**(2nd A/N: Please review!) **


	3. True Friends

**True Friends **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters :( **

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! I hope the story is good so far, I'm not exactly sure if everyone is in character, but I've tried my best! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first two chapters, I really appreciate it! (I love feedback) **

Harry speedily made his way up the creaky stairs of the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. After walking down the now carpeted pastel green hall, he opened the door of the bedroom he had used the previous summer. Harry quietly entered the room, and was amused to find Hermione and Ron in the middle of an intense chess match. 'At least some things haven't changed,' he thought grimly. Before he could even put down his trunk, Hermione jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around Harry.

"Harry! We didn't hear you come in!" said Hermione excitedly, even after hugging him, she could barley contain her enthusiasm.

"Great to see you mate!" Ron said brightly.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Harry said mischievously. Ron and Hermione quickly looked at each other before Ron swiftly closed the bedroom door.

"Well, we really shouldn't be telling you this…" began Hermione nervously.

"Ron's Mom is making your birthday cake now, it was supposed to be a surprise!" Harry's face broke into a grin, he had never had a birthday away from the Dursleys, it was sure to be an experience.

"Now that Harry knows that we haven't forgotten his birthday, can we please get something to eat?" said Ron hopefully. 'How can Ron think of food when he knows he isn't going back to Hogwarts?' thought Harry. 'Maybe Dumbledore really didn't tell them about the new school-'

Harry's musings were abruptly interrupted by Ron roughly shaking his shoulder.

"Harry, are you okay?" said Hermione, her brown eyes filled with concern. Harry sighed deeply to himself, he really didn't want his friends to have to leave Hogwarts because of him.

"I was just thinking, Professor Dumbledore told you about the new school, right?" said Harry hesitantly. It took a moment for Ron and Hermione to register what Harry had said, but he reasoned the headmaster had been true to his word as the atmosphere in the room quickly changed. The Gryffindor trio sat down on the floor, no one was eager to discuss this topic of conversation.

"It's okay Harry, we already know, Professor Dumbledore told us a week ago." Said Hermione kindly, she was trying hard to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Aren't you guys upset that we can't go back to Hogwarts?" Harry said, he couldn't believe how calm his friends were, since he himself was more nervous then he had ever been before.

"Well, when Dumbledore first told us we were pretty upset…" Ron mumbled.

"Harry listen, we've had a week to think about Professor Dumbledore's plans, and you know, I think he's doing the right thing." Said Hermione with finality in her voice.

"You two learned about this a week ago? I only found out about Dumbledore's plans yesterday!" said Harry angrily.

"Listen Harry, Professor Dumbledore couldn't tell you far in advance about the new school by owl post because it could have been intercepted," reasoned Hermione.

"Yes... I guess your right-"

"When has Hermione ever been wrong?" Said Ron Foolishly. "Besides, think about all the things we won't have to put up with anymore! No more Snape, Malfoy, Slytherins, no more of Hagrid's pets…"

"Okay Ron we get the idea!" said Hermione forcefully. "I think going to a new school is a wonderful opportunity, imagine all of the new things we might learn."

"You two are impossible, we are being forced to leave Hogwarts and all you can think about is Snape and school work!" Harry said angrily. For the second time that day, Ron and Hermione shared a significant look with each other.

"Hermione, I thought he knew…" began Ron uneasily. Hermione lightly slapped him on the shoulder before speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore gave Ron and I a choice, we don't have to leave Hogwarts if we don't want to." It took Harry a moment to realize what his friend had just said.

"Wait, you mean you _wan't_to go with me?" asked Harry.

"At first we thought we could never leave Hogwarts, but Hermione reasoned that you would have to go no matter what so…" Ron trailed off.

"So we knew we had to go with you!" finished Hermione. "Harry, don't get us wrong, we love Hogwarts, but our friendship is more important." After a minute of awkward silence, Harry looked at his two friends and smiled.

"I couldn't have better friends then you two," he said quietly. Hermione was trying very hard to stop herself from crying, while Ron was awkwardly staring at his hands.

" I honestly don't mind changing school, as long as it's not Durmstrang. Can we please get something to eat now?" said Ron, who was clearly trying to change the subject. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" I am a bit hungry," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Okay, enough talk lets go see if dinners ready," said Ron. Before anyone could protest, he began dragging Harry and Hermione out of the room.

**2nd A/N: Please Review! (oh, and by the way, are authors supposed to respond to reviews? If anyone knows I would really like an answer! Thank you!) **


	4. The Element of Surprise

**Surprises **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. :(**

**Author's Note: This is a very looooonnngg and important chapter in the story. (it's even longer then my English essay!) Please take the time to write a review (even if it's really short) because I love feedback. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters!**

The aroma of a cake baking was in air as the famous Gryffindor trio made their way down to the kitchen of number 4 Grimmauld Place. Before Harry and Hermione had even climbed down the stairs, Ron was already at the door of the house's old but now cozy wizarding kitchen.

"RONALD WEASLY! I clearly told you not to step foot in this kitchen until I called you for dinner!" At the sound of Mrs. Wesley's voice, both Harry and Hermione backed away a few steps from the kitchen door and ran back upstairs. Not to long after, a red faced Ron entered the room and slumped down on the nearest bed.

"Honestly Ron," chided Hermione, "You should have listened to your Mum, you knew you weren't allowed to be in the kitchen."

"Okay Okay, I'm sorry! Harry do you have any candy leftover from your presents?" Ron asked hopefully. Harry grinned and threw his remaining chocolate frog packages at his friends. At Harry's offer of candy Hermione politely refused, but proceeded to watch her friends eagerly open the packages.

"What card did you get Ron?" Harry asked, his mouth full of chocolate, "I got the wizard who invented sneakoscopes." At the mention of chocolate frog cards, Ron fished around in his already open package until he pulled out a card. After the reading the card, Ron's eyes grew big and there was a moment of frantic chewing before he could open his mouth to talk.

"Harry, Hermione Look!" shouted Ron excitedly. Both Harry and Hermione leaned in to see Ron's chocolate frog card. On small pentagonal card was a smiling picture of none other then Fred and George Weasley.

"What? How did they do that?" said Harry, like his two friends, he was confused.

"For goodness sake Ron, read the card out loud!" said Hermione.

"Fred and George Weasley, born April 1st 1978. The Weasley twins, this years winners of the Daily Prophet's annual chocolate frog card contest are Hogwart's infamous Gryffindor pranksters. The twin's most recent claim to fame is their creation of a portable swamp in one of the school corridors, and their stylish departure from Hogwarts before their education was finished. Currently, the twins own a joke shop 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' at 93 Diagon Alley." Read Ron.

"Wow." Breathed Harry, "How in the world did they manage to be printed on a chocolate frog card?"

"Well, it says here, that they won some type of contest." Hermione observed.

"I guess this explains why they've been so smug lately," said Ron who was staring intently at the card. "I just can't believe it, Mum is going to go crazy when she sees this!"

"Hey Ron, maybe they want it to be a surprise." Said Harry lightly.

"You're probably right, do you mind if I keep this Harry?"

"Sure, they are your brothers after all."

"KIDS DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley's carried upstairs.

"Oh finally! I thought I was going to starve!" moaned Ron.

"Harry, remember, you have to act surprised about the party," said Hermione sensibly.

"Don't worry, I don't forget that easily." Harry said.

* * *

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally entered the kitchen, they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore. 

"Happy Birthday Harry" shouted the party guests. The kitchen was decorated with colourfull banners and sparkling confetti that seemed to hover in the air. After greeting everyone, Harry, who was pleased as well as embarrassed with all of the attention was grateful when Molly Weasley made everyone sit down. Like usual to food was delicious, when the final plates were cleared away, Mr. Weasley said the spell to dim the lights and brought out a birthday cake shaped like a golden snitch. Harry had never had a real birthday cake with candles, so he wanted to remember the moment. After thinking for a few seconds, Harry blew out the candles not remembering the muggle tradition of making a wish.

After the singing of happy birthday had finished, and everyone had their share of cake, Tonks pulled out a brightly wrapped present and gave it to Harry.

"Here Harry, I couldn't owl this to you yesterday, so you can open it now" said Tonks happily.

"Thank you, though you didn't have to get me anything." Harry said truthfully. After struggling for a moment to unwrap the present, Harry finally managed to open the package and pull out a small blue hair brush.

"Thanks Tonks, my hair _always_ needs to be brushed" Everyone laughed, as they knew about Harry's notoriously messy hair.

"Well, I thought you could use it, the brush has all kinds of flatting and straightening charms. Wet your hair before you use it, the store I bought it from claims it will straighten anything for up to 14 hours." Said Tonks with a smile. After thanking Tonks again for the gift, Harry was pulled into the hallway by the Weasley Twins.

"So Harry, what did you think of our gift?" asked Fred, both boys had identical grins on their faces.

"Actually, I haven't opened it yet because…you know I was worried it was something loud that would wake the Dursleys." Said Harry who was blushing slightly. Hearing Harry's words, the twins both burst out laughing.

"This is perfect!" said George

"I agree, we can't possibly pass up this opportunity!" added Fred.

Before Harry realized what was happening, he was being pushed back into the kitchen, and George was announcing in a loud voice that there was one more present to be opened.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, I believe Harry has _two _more gifts to open." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes twinkling. Before Harry could reply, Fred and George handed him their gift. 'Someone must have summoned it,' thought Harry before he hesitantly started unwrapping the gift. When the paper was off, Harry looked at the present he had was holding in his hands. Nothing had jumped out at him and there were no explosions, instead Harry was holding the now familiar Chocolate Frog card of the twins incased in glass.

"Harry it's the card!" shouted Ron, "and look they signed it!"

"What? How did you know about the card?" asked Fred.

"We were eating chocolate frogs upstairs, and Ron found a copy of the card in one of the packages." Hermione said with a smile. Until this moment, the adults in the room had been silent.

"Card?" said Mr. Weasley, "what card-"

"Look Mum, Fred and George are on a chocolate frog card!" said Ginny excitedly.

After, the twins explained how they had entered the Daily Prophet's chocolate frog card contest, and won by writing the best 'I think I should be the next person on a chocolate frog card because…' essay. The only time Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley as excited was when Ron was made prefect. When everyone had seen the new card, Fred and George announced that they had wanted Harry to be the first to own a sighed copy of their card as he was the one who had helped them to get their business up and running. After thanking the twins again for their gift, Harry looked expectantly at Professor Dumbledore.

"Okay Harry, you may open your gift." Said Dumbledore warmly. Harry tenderly lifted the small box that he had received earlier that day from his pocket. Carefully, Harry undid the card board flaps and was surprised when he saw that the box contained a golden necklace with a green sparkling stone in the middle.

After staring at the stone for a moment, Harry gingerly picked up the necklace. As soon as the stone touched his skin, it glowed a bright eerie green. Harry thanked the Professor, expecting an answer for the stone's strange behavior. The headmaster, who had a large smile on his face, began to reach into one of his many pockets, and produced two more boxes identical to the one Harry had opened. To everyone's surprise, Professor Dumbledore proceeded to hand the remaining two boxes to Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you Professor," stammered Hermione, she was clearly shocked that she was receiving a gift from the headmaster.

"Yes…um thanks Professor," Ron managed to say.

"Your most welcome," said Dumbledore as he motioned to them to open the boxes. Like Harry had before, Ron and Hermione carefully opened their boxes and each found a necklace.

Ron's necklace had a round blood red stone in the middle of what looked like copper colored metal. When Ron touched the stone, it emitted a thin beam of red light.

The necklace Hermione received was a stunning silver circle with a light blue tear shaped stone set in the middle. Like her friends, when touched her necklace gave off a cobalt blue glow.

"Professor-" began Hermione.

"I'm sure you three have many questions , I will speak with you tomorrow after lunch. In the meantime, you have some homework that must be completed before our meeting." Said Dumbledore. For the second time that night he reached into his robes and produced three identical books and gave one to each member of the Gryffindor trio. "Begin reading these books, and fill out any information that it asks for," Dumbledore said merrily.

After thanking everyone for coming, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way upstairs for a good nights rest. Little did they know that tomorrow would be full of surprises…

**2nd Author's Note: Review! Review! Review:-)**


End file.
